Earthling's Customs
by Kusami32
Summary: This is what happens when raven gets mischievious. Robin Decides to pop the question to Starfire but is the answer he gets what he was expecting?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own teen titans.**

**This is what happens when Raven is in a mischievious mood.**

Cyborg walked into the common room and saw Robin sitting on the couch staring off

into space. "Hmm..." A light bulb appeared over Cyborg's head. He pulled out a tape recorder, snuck up behind

Robin, and pushed the play button. "Robin!" Robin nearly jumped out of his skin at hearing Starfire's voice. "Friend

Raven keeps saying she is on her 'period'. What is this curse, and what is the cure?" "Uhhhh..." Robin slowly

turned around nervously and saw Cyborg with a recording of Starfire's voice playing. "Really, dude...?" Robin was

extremely relieved to not need to explain 'that time of the month' to Starfire but annoyed that he had fallen for

Cyborg's prank. "One word Robin. Booyah!" Robin slapped his palm to his own forehead and Cyborg chuckled at

this. "Come on Cy! I'm a nervous wreck as it is and I have more important things to think about." "Like Starfire's

eyes?" Cyborg pretend-batted his eyelashes at Robin. "Oh yeah... they are beautiful..." Robin started to daydream

but stopped himself and glared at Cyborg. "NO! It's not that just-well-I'm going to propose to her tonight."

Cyborg stared unbelieving at Robin with his mouth gaping for a minute before he slapped Robin on the back and

shouted "Well it certainly took you long enough!" "We've only been dating a year..." Cyborg ignored this comment

and questioned, "Well? How are you going to do it? And when, most importantly!" Robin answered with a prideful

look in his eyes, "I'm going to do it at our date tonight. First, I'll take her to dinner and dancing and then we'll go to

the pond in the park, and I'll propose to her under a willow tree." "Wow! I didn't know you were capable of

something so cheesy." Robin's face fell. "But Starfire will love it, Robin. I'm sure she'll say yes." The two continued

talking unaware of Raven standing near the open door, listening in, and secretly hatching a plan after hearing their

conversation.

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

An hour before it was time for Starfire and Robin's date, Starfire was getting ready and heard a

familiar knock on her door. "Come in, friend Raven." "Hey Star, could I talk to you about something for a minute?"

"Oh certainly! Do you wish to commence in the talk of the girl?" "First of all, Star it's called 'Girl talk', and secondly,

I just thought you might like to hear about a certain custom us earthlings have." "Oh yes! Friend Raven, please do tell!"

"Ok, you know how I told you about marriage?" "Yes, I remember of that wonderful custom of your planet." "Well,

before the couple can get married the guy does something we call proposing." "I do not recognize that word...

What does it mean?" "Well basically, it's the guy asking her to marry him. The couple will usually go out on a

romantic evening, and he kneels and gives her a ring, and asks the question." "Oh that sounds wondrous!" "Yeah

most people think so... Anyways, with how good you and Robin are getting on, I thought you might like to know

what to do if he proposes." "Friend Raven, you think he will?" Starfire nearly burst with joy at this thought. "Yes,

I think he will.. So in case you want to accept.." "Oh I do!" "I figured.. Anyways, the way to say yes is by saying.."

Raven whispered something into Starfire's ear. Starfire got a puzzled look on her face. "It's an odd acceptance

phrase, but if you say so, then I shall do it!" Raven smiled with a hint of mischief in her eyes. "Trust me. Robin will

never expect this answer."

**tell me what you thought :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or the dress or the ring.**

**hope you like it :) check at the end for links to pictures**

Robin was in his room pacing back and forth occasionally feeling for a certain 'item' in his pocket. He stopped in

front of the mirror and kneeled. "Starfire you are the wind beneath my...oh gosh. Why did I ever let Starfire show

me that movie..." Robin slammed his head on the wall repeatedly. He took out the 'item' from his pocket and

opened it. He had bought a platinum ring with a band bottom that split into two connecting to the ends of the four

petal shaped emeralds outlined in platinum forming a beautiful green flower. He glanced at the clock, "Crap!" It

was 6:45 pm. Robin quickly finished getting ready and ended up in a black suit. He took a huge breath and nearly

turned blue which caused a coughing fit to occur and make him all the more nervous. "Ok, here we go." Robin

walked up to Starfire's door and knocked gently. The door opened slowly and left Robin gaping with hearts in his

eyes. There stood Starfire in a dark green spaghetti strap evening gown with a classic rounded neckline.

Diamonds embroidered a curvy line down the side to a slit from the thigh down showing a silky second layer of

darker green material. With it she wore silver strap high heels and a black silk shawl. "Starfire you

look...beautiful!" Starfire blushed. "You look handsome also Robin." At this, Robin remembered how nervous he

was. "Um, yeah, th-thanks...uh, shall we go? Starfire just smiled and looped her arm with his.

Starfire and Robin walked through the common room where Cyborg and Beastboy (whom Cyborg had told about Robin's question)

were playing video games, and Raven was reading a book. Cyborg and Beastboy saw Robin and Starfire and held

up signs that said 'GOOD LUCK!' while Starfire was looking in the other direction. Raven just continued to read her

book chuckling inwardly knowing what was to come. Since the Titan's Island did not have a bridge, Robin had a

speedboat waiting which they road across the lake where Robin had a limo waiting. Starfire saw the limo and

squealed with delight. She kissed Robin on the cheek making him blush. He walked ahead and opened her door

for her and got in after her. They were driven to a elegant French restaurant and went in for their reservations.

The waitress escorted them to a table near window that had candles and a rose on Starfire's place settings with a

note that said 'From Robin.' "Oh, it's lovely. Thank you, Robin. I don't know if they serve mustard as a drink here."

"Uh, yeah, I can go ahead and guarantee that they don't." Starfire tried to hold back a look of disappointment but

failed. "I'll order something you'll like." Her face brightened at this. "What is it?" Robin simply pointed at the ice

bucket the waiter had just set down next to them. Starfire glanced at the label on the fancy bottle. "What is chaa-

paa-genny?" "Thats champagne, actually." Robin opened the bottle and poured starfire some. "Don't gulp it; just

sip." {Because if she gets drunk the plan is ruined}He thought to himself. She took a small sip. "OH! It tastes of

zorka berry nectar!" Robin laughed amazed at how happy she could get over a drink.

One Hour later.

"Check please waiter."Robin payed the check and lead Starfire out to the limo and they set off towards a club for

some dancing.

**Hey so apparently I cannot post links on my story so I'm gonna see if i can on my profile so to see starfire's dress and ring check out my page.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the two songs in this chapter or the teen titans.**

The driver pulled up to a club and they could see colorful light flashing through the windows. Robin hopped out to open

Starfire's door which was given a warm smile from Starfire, then Robin led her inside. The music was extremely loud

with a high bass which Robin knew from experience Starfire would love, and the look of joy on her face confirmed

this. He led her to a table and ordered drinks for them both, and they sat there for a few minutes while they

waited for a new song to start. One of Starfire's favorites came on and she gave Robin a look that was practically

begging for a dance. Robin complied, stood, and asked her to dance. They got up and started to dance to "No

Speak Americano" by Yolanda. They actually danced quite well. They danced for an hour and then sat down

because they were getting tired. It was 11:00pm. "Robin." Robin looked up and saw Starfire gazing into his eyes

with a smile on her face and had to keep himself from blushing immensely. "Yes Star?"He said reciprocating the

look. "This evening has been indescribable. Thank you." She leaned over the table and gave Robin a tender kiss.

"Ohh, believe me when I say it's not over yet," Robin said with a dazed look on his face from the kiss. "There is

more?" "Yep." "What?" "Umm... we're going to the pond in the park." Robin half-answered. Starfire was about to

express her excitement but heard "I'll be" by Edwin Mccain start. Robin stood and asked her for one last dance

which she gladly accepted. She took his hand and put one on his shoulder while he put one on her waist. They

started swaying slowly and began stepping around in circles and Robin spun her out and back in and picked her

up over him which made her giggle with pleasure. He brought her back down to the ground and spun her gently

and dipped her, giving her a small peck on the cheek. They heard clapping, and looked to see everyone on the

dance floor standing watching them. "Give her a real kiss!" Some random person shouted. "Sorry, Star but I've got

my orders." With that, he did exactly as he was told and then led her out to the car, ready to put the main event in

motion.

**Did you like it? The main event is in the next chapter just I'm experiencing a little writers block with Starfire's answer because I want it to be absolutely perfect for my readers ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or any of their show otherwise it'd be fluffier then a cotton-tail bunny :3**

**(A/N I'm sooooo sorry it took so long but I had the worst writers block regarding what exactly Raven had told her. I have to give credit though because my brother gave me the idea that I turned into this chapter. Hope you like it!)**

The driver pulled into a parking spot at the most popular park in Jump City, and Robin and Starfire got out. They

linked arms and walked leisurely down to the pond edge. "Robin! It is beautiful!" And indeed it was. It was mid-

summer and there was willow trees surrounding the pond which were lovely at this time of year. The pond was

perfectly clear at this time of night and there were lily pads with water lilies that had a ever so slight touch of pink

on them. The sky was perfectly clear that night and there was a full moon that was bright as could be surrounded

by stars all of which reflected off the water and lit the park dimly. Robin smiled and gestured to a bench a yard or

so away and he and Starfire sat down. They gazed at the pond and the little ducks swimming for around ten minutes,

and at some point Robin's arm ended up around Starfire with her head on his shoulder. "Starfire." "Yes, Robin?" He

sat up straight and they turned so they were gazing into each others eyes. "I love you. I have for a long time and

I never want us to be apart. I want us to be the only ones for each other because I could never love anyone but

you." Starfire's eyes rimmed with tears of pure bliss. "Oh, Robin." Robin smiled and kneeled in front of her. He

pulled the ring box out of his pocket and opened it slowly. Starfire's eyes grew wide. "Starfire, will you marry me?"

Starfire looked happy for a moment until her face fell and all of a sudden she burst into tears sobbing violently.

Robin showed how bad of a poker face he had and his face fell like an anvil. "Um." He stood up slowly and sat

next to her and patted her shoulder. "Uh, there, there...?" "I just do not understand! Humans have the oddest

ways of expressing love!" "Umm, you don't want to marry me then...?" "I most certainly do not!" Robin's face

looked like extract of disappointment and hurt. "Ca-can I ask why not?" "Because I do not wish to eat your

head! It does not sound pleasant!" In a second Robin's face had changed from pure pain to utter confusion.

"Um, I beg your pardon?" Starfire was still in tears but didn't understand why Robin was confused. "Friend Raven says

that if I accept your proposal I must say 'Yes' and then on our wedding day I must devour your head..." Robin's

look of confusion slowly drained away and he began rubbing his temples clearly showing his annoyance. {She is so

dead when I get home...} "Starfire that's what a praying mantis does." Now it was Starfire's turn to be confused. "I

do not understand.." "Raven played a prank on you." Starfire asked quietly "If that is not the custom, then what

is?" Robin got a bit of his hope back. "Well, pretty much it's us promising to care for each other and love each

other forever." At this Starfire showed a small smile. "Well, then. If that is the case, then my answer is Yes." Now

Robin's smile returned and he took the ring and put it on her hand and kissed her lovingly. "Robin?" "Yeah, Star?"

"May we reciprocate Raven's prank?" "I was waiting for you to ask that. Nothing big enough for her to get us back

again though..." And with that they started home with a 'small' plan to carry out.

**Didya like it? Review and tell me! :D I love reading those :3**

**Coming up next...**  
**Raven gets a small taste of her own medicine and the gang hears about the good news of our newly engaged couple!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans otherwise Terra would be out of the picture and Raven would have married Beastboy like in the comics by now. :3**

**Here it is! the final chapter! please hold your applause until the end and keep all your legs, arms, and tails? inside the vehicle at all times.**

Robin and Starfire arrived at 'Titan Tower' and walked up to the door . Robin turned to face his fiance.

"Make sure to keep quiet and out of sight so they don't catch on. Ok, Star?" "Yes, fiance Robin, I will hide

most effectively!" Robin chuckled anticipating what was to come. "Ok. Here I go." Starfire quickly hid

behind a bush near a window so she could hear. Robin took a second to get into character and

plastered on a look of complete rage. He swung the door open stomped in and SLAMMED it shut with all

his might, nearly breaking it off it's hinges. Cyborg and Beastboy were awaiting his return expecting

good news, and Raven was expecting to get chewed out, as all three stared wide-eyed at the angry

bird boy. Cyborg decided to speak. "Something bugging you?... and where's Starfire?" "WHO

CARES!" It was Beastboy's turn to talk now. "Geez, dude, what happened? Weren't you going to

propose to her tonight?" "I did! And do you know what she said?" "Uhhh" "She said that she would

rather kill herself then go through a earthling marriage custom with me!" Now Raven was showing

guilt. She had never expected this to happen. She thought that Robin's pride would get shot down and

Starfire would blurt out Raven's name, and then Robin would figure it out, but never this. "SHE SAID

THAT?" Cyborg and Beastboy said this in unison for they were shocked that Starfire would turn

down the boy wonder. "Those were her exact words, but don't worry. You will never see that..b-

brat..again!" Raven noticed how much Robin had faltered when he called Starfire a 'brat' and

telepathically explored his thoughts a bit. Raven smiled mischievously on the inside, and asked, "Why?

Where is she, Robin?" Robin thought he detected a tiny smile on Ravens face but brushed it off his mind

and answered, "I told her to go back to her own planet and never come back."

Starfire was outside desperately trying to hold in her giggles. Beastboy and Cyborg were about to yell

at Robin, when Raven piped in, "You did? Great! I always hated that idiot anyway." Starfire barely held

in a scream of utter despair and began silently sobbing. The whole room was staring at Raven with

huge eyes, and Robin's face had dropped the fake rage now. "W..What are you saying? You're best

friends!" The prank was the last thing on Robin's mind now. Raven showed a huge smile (and for her,

huge meant a normal smile for anyone else) and said cheerily. "I'm saying that she annoyed the heck

out of me and I'm so happy she's gone!" The whole room was quieter then a morgue and actually a

morgue would have been cheerier except for Raven. "Oh! And there's one more thing too! STARFIRE

GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!" Raven shouted this at the top of her lungs to ensure Starfire hearing it.

Starfire peeked in the room, and Cyborg and Beastboy just stayed mouths agape looking back and forth

from Raven to the couple. "Did you guys seriously forget that I'm telepathic? I could sense the fact

you were playing a prank and I could sense Starfire outside the window. Thank you for the chance to

pull another easy prank on everyone though." "..." Starfire and Robin burst out laughing,

and surprisingly were joined by Raven. "Whhaaaaa?" Robin sat on the couch with Beastboy and

Cyborg and explained everything, and in turn they also laughed quite heartily. "Alright Starfire show me

the ring." Starfire smiled widely and complied, then showed it to Cyborg and Beastboy. The rest of the

evening was spent celebrating the couple's engagement. It was One am when the Titans dispersed to

their beds. Raven said one last thing to the couple. "Face it guys. You could never pull anything on me."

They smiled, and she walked to her room. "Psst, Beastboy!" "Sup dude?" "Raven

says that she thinks you're hot." "REALLY?" "Yeah, and I bet if you sang to her all night through her

door, she would absolutely LOVE it.""ALRIGHT!" Beastboy ran towards Raven's door. Starfire turned to

Robin. "Goodnight, future husband Robin." She placed a final peck on his lips and went off to her room

just in time to hear Raven screaming at Beastboy to, "SHUT UP!"

**_The End._**

**I'm considering writing a sequel of their wedding MAYBE but i'll decide depending on what i can think of.**

**I desperately hope you liked it! 3 leave me a review cause i love reading and responding to those things :3 Thank you for the support through writing it! Your reviews definitely encouraged me to finish. Until I write again, Kusami Aline Tsunami.**


End file.
